Even the Ice Queen
by alightintheshadows
Summary: General Armstrong has one last order of business to take care of before she returns to Fort Briggs. Post-Promised Day. One-shot.


**Hello! Here's another one-shot I wrote for Parental!FMA week on tumblr. I know it's not exactly a usual parental ship, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! This takes place just after Olivier recovers and is about to head back to Fort Briggs. Just a warning, she will be a bit OOC, but this is a little scene I would have loved to have happened after the Promised Day! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I, unfortunately, have never and never will own Fullemetal Alchemist or its awesome characters.**

The thud of General Armstrong's boots echoed as she walked through the halls of the hospital. Chaos from the events of the Promised Day were just starting to settle down enough that she could make a visit she'd been wanting to make for a while.

She glared in disgust at the bright white walls around her.

She was lucky she was able to return to her family's estate the second she was looked over by a doctor, but she was advised to remain in Central and rest until her injuries were completely healed.

That hadn't settled well with her. Not in the slightest.

She needed to return to Fort Briggs. She had to clean up whatever mess those incompetent soldiers dispatched from Central had made while she was gone.

Hell would freeze over before she let the Drachmans think there was any inkling of a chance they could get through the fort. After their encounter a few months ago, Drachma would be wise to not attack the fort, but they might if they knew what just transpired within Amestris.

Unfortunately, her overprotective younger brother agreed with the doctor and thought she shouldn't strain herself too much for the time being, and she hadn't been in any condition to fight him on the matter.

" _You know your men,"_ Alex told her. _"You've lead them well for quite some time now. They can take care of Fort Briggs while you recover."_

A part of her knew he was right, but to be on the safe side, she needed to return as soon as possible.

Now, her she had completely recovered. She was free to leave, but she had one last matter to take care of.

She paused when she reached her destination.

Double checking the room number, she gently knocked on the door. When she received no answer, she opened it anyway.

Normally she would just come back, but she had to check. She didn't know if she would have another opportunity before she returned to Fort Briggs.

There was very little light in the room. That wasn't a surprise. Despite the dimness, she could see exactly what she needed to.

On the lone bed in the room was a terrifyingly skinny boy with long blond hair, just as Lieutenant Hawkeye described to her.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She knew Alphonse Elric's soul returned to his body, but she almost didn't believe she was actually staring at him. All she had ever known the younger Elric to be was a beautiful soul bound to a suit of armor.

But before her, on that hospital bed, was a warm body that could feel again.

The boy was sleeping, which was to be expected. A part of her wanted him to be awake, but she couldn't get herself to care all that much that he wasn't.

She could see him. That's all that really mattered. She could let him rest.

However, that didn't stop her from quietly approaching the bed. She gently stroked the unruly hair, nearly gasping at the feel of it.

 _He was real._

The exhausted boy slightly smiled in his sleep at the contact and leaned into her touch. Almost instinctively, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head.

"G-General?"

Her head snapped to her left. Edward was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She assumed he had been sleeping given the fact he didn't notice her presence until now and the sleepy slur to his voice.

He almost looked as tired as Al. He needed to properly rest. He probably hadn't since the two began their journey, but she knew he wouldn't leave his brother's side.

"What a-are you…." He trailed off, obviously not completely awake.

She knelt down in front of him and pulled him off the chair and into a hug. Within seconds, his breathing was slow and steady, his head resting on her shoulder. It wasn't difficult for her to maneuver him on the bed next to his brother. That chair couldn't have been comfortable to sleep in.

It was unsettling how both boys were able to fit on the small bed, but she had to remind herself that Al's malnourished body was only temporary. It would take months…maybe years…but he would gain weight. He would build muscle. He would gain his strength back.

He would be able to live the rest of his life in _his body_.

Ed muttered something, bringing her out of her thoughts. Whatever it was, she didn't understand. The boy must have been talking in his sleep.

Much like she did with Al, she bent down and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Get some rest, kid."

The Elrics definitely needed it. Hell, they _deserved_ it. They worked so hard along their journey, and they helped save the entire nation in the process.

She was beyond proud of them.

She left as quietly as she came in. A pinch of sadness nagged at her since she didn't really get to speak to the boys, but that was okay.

It was goodbye…for now.

She had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she saw Edward and Alphonse Elric.

Grinning to herself, she walked through the halls. She was glad no one had been there to witness that.

No one could know that even the notorious Ice Queen had a soft spot for the Elric brothers.

 **Well, there it is! I would love to believe that a small spark of motherly instinct awakened as Olivier got to know the Ed and Al, so I decided to write about it. There isn't enough fanfiction of those three in my opinion.**

 **Anyways, the third chapter of The Sun Still Rises is in the works! Life's a little crazy right now with summer class and work, but I will try to update that as well as my other ideas as soon as I can!**

 **Until then,**

 **alightintheshadows**


End file.
